Airship Blues
by picklgirl
Summary: Being in a cargoship, up in the sky, Vaan realizes how much he misses Balthier. No real angst, even though you might suspect otherwise. Oneshot.


**A/N: Here we go, another oneshot :3  
This one is written in the train to London. Thank you U.K. for giving me inspiration XD **

**I've written myself stuck with my other fanfic, so in the meantime .. enjoy this little drabble!  
**RedGoldX3, I hope you I haven't let you down XD

**Pairing: Balthier/Vaan**

**Rating: K+ .. because nothing _big_ happens **

**Disclaimer: FFXII is owned by Square, _dah_**

* * *

_Airship Blues  
x0x0x _

"Oh, sorry!" the woman said as she looked apologetically. She moved a bit further away from him. Vaan shook his head and smiled, "It's okay." Cargo transports were always overcrowded, but it was the cheapest way to travel from one place in Ivalice to the other.

The blonde closed his eyes and leaned with his head against the cool wall behind him. He had been counting the hours - god, even the minutes - since they had taken off in Rabanastre. Only seven more hours and he could set foot on Balfonheim's solid ground again. Seven long hours until the boy saw _him_ again; his skypirate.

Vaan had paid a visit to Penelo, Filo, Kytes and the other orphans in Rabanastre. It had only been a week, but without Balthier, the time seemed to pass on so _damn_ slowly. It had saddened the teen that he had to go alone, but with the war still raging on, it wasn't safe for an airship -_ except cargo transport_ - to be in the airspace above any big city. The fact that the bounty on Balthier's head was as high as ever, made things even more complicated. So as long as the man stayed in Balfonheim, there wouldn't be any trouble. Besides, it wasn't even worth taking unnecessary risks. The thing that mattered most to both was that they could be together. Most of the time, anyway.

The Rabanastran boy pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees. A pale blush appeared on his face and the butterflies in his stomach began fluttering even more intense whenever he thought about the man he loved.

At first, he was quite a bit reluctant when it came to admitting his feelings. He knew how Penelo felt about him and even though he only saw her as a friend, Vaan had always imagined they would end up together sooner or later. But after that unfortunate - _or actually rather fortunate_ - night in the Royal Palace of Rabanastre, things had changed. A dashing young sky pirate and his lovely Viera partner had appeared into his life.

It wasn't the appearance of the Viera that had struck him. It were the sly grin, the cocky attitude and the fact that he - _no doubt_ - was the hottest and most wanted man in whole of Archadia and Dalmasca, that had the boy fall head over heels for the pirate. Plus, the fact that the man had an airship, of course.

Vaan had to grin when he realized that he had followed in the footsteps of the girls that he once despised; running off with a rich Imperial.

The warmth and the suppressed exhaustion from running trough the desert too much claimed their price, and combined with the soft murmuring of the airship's engine, it caused the boy to fall into a slumber.

_x0x0x_

The loud voice of the flight assistant woke him up abruptly. As he rubbed his eyes, Vaan noticed that around him people were standing up.

"Are we in Balfonheim already?" he asked the older man that stood on his left.

He got a grumpy muttering in return, "Already? It took bloody long enough!"

Avoiding a further conversation, the teen just nodded and jumped onto his feet. He followed the crowd out of the airship. Balthier had told him that he would be waiting outside the aerodrome. The blonde pushed himself through the crowd in front of the ticket booths. It surprised him that there wee so many who were eager to leave Balfonheim. To Vaan, it was the best city in the whole world. Since it was in Archadia, there was but little control by the Imperial Army. And most of its inhabitants were skypirates.

_As long as there lived at least one specific skypirate_; that was enough for the blonde.

The Rabanastran boy inhaled the salty scent of the nearby ocean as he jumped down the stairwell at the aerodrome's entrance. Someone started clapping their hands, "Nice trick you performed there," a familiar voice accompanied it.

As soon as Vaan recognized the voice, he turned his head round to see where it came from. Their eyes locked onto each other and the blonde answered the brunette's grin with one of his own.

Balthier was leaning against a wall, _just being his sexy self_. The boy ran up to him and wrapped his arms around the elder man's waist. "I missed you," he mumbled with his face pressed against Balthier's chest.

The pirate put his one arm protectively against the teen's back and softly ruffled trough the blonde hair with his free hand. "I missed you too," the brunette admitted.

Vaan looked up to Balthier; "You have to promise me that we'll go together next time," he demanded with a sad look in his eyes.

"This'll be the last time that I've ever let you alone," the pirate answered while he lovingly stroke the boy's cheek. "I promise," he added in whisper.

He moved his head closer to the blonde and pressed his lips softly on the boy's. With the setting sun in the distance and the sea breeze blowing trough their hair, both cherished the moment, which seemed to last an eternity.


End file.
